


【Evanstan】McDonald (1)

by leanna329



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanna329/pseuds/leanna329
Summary: 開心快樂的夏令營





	【Evanstan】McDonald (1)

周六，深夜時分位於曼哈頓的時代廣場，依舊人來人往，人潮眾多。不同於白日的緊張活力，夜色濃照的氣氛渲染下，人們的臉上仿佛多了一絲微醺。在不用上班的周末，不少人選擇到酒吧放鬆一下，小酌幾杯，或許能順帶有一個浪漫激情的一夜。

【McDonald】亮黃色的招牌在深夜時份的時代廣場中，不算太突兀。店內的客人不多，只有一些在附近酒吧喝醉後來休息一下的人們，在一個平凡的周六晚，連店員也提不起多大的精神，也只是目光呆滯地等代早班的同事回來換班。也許，坐在窗邊的Sebastian是整間McDonald中最有精神的一個了。

微帶潮濕的頭髮，略微紅潤的臉頰，看上去像是當洗過澡的樣子。可再仔細看到他紅腫水亮的雙唇，帶著一絲情欲的眼神，不禁令人浮想聯翩。大口吃著漢堡的Sebastian明顯有點出神，看著窗外人來人往的景色，進食的速度開始變慢，思緒回到半個月前。

*

從小就對表演有極大興趣的Sebastian因為家庭的原故，一直不斷搬家，從出生的故鄉羅馬尼亞到維也納，再到五年前搬到美國，這才算正式穩定下來。可即使居住的地方已經壓定也安頓好了，已經形成的個性也深深影響著他。剛到美國後開始踏入發育時期的Sebastian，開始變得有點微胖，在中學這種充滿被各種荷爾蒙佔據大腦的青少年集中地，身為剛移民美國，帶著東歐口音的小胖子，自然成為班上被欺負的對象。這讓生性敏感內向的Sebastian，更加害怕站在人前。

幸好上天對這個可愛的羅馬尼亞孩子還是有一點關愛，在一兩年後，男孩開始長高，身材變得高挑纖細。這讓原本五官就極為精緻的Sebastian變得更吸引人們的視線，當然，這次是好的方面。從母親那遺傳的雙目，大且圓潤，灰綠水亮，微勾的眼尾和微紅的眼眶讓他看起來深情而嫵媚，那像是羅馬尼亞吸血鬼專屬的黑眼圈，顯得本就深邃的五官，加添了一份異國風采。天然紅潤的雙唇，像是貓咪的粉嫩小嘴，優美而動人，還有慣性舔唇的小習慣，讓他們長期保持在紅潤水嫩的狀態。圓潤微勾的屁股下巴和略有嬰兒肥的雙頰，總令人有種伸手一摸的衝動。可能是因母語非英語的源故，Sebastian在說英文時總是帶著一種特殊的黏糊奶音，再加上他那如貓咪般精巧的臉容，讓他在學校的人氣瘋狂增加。

而害羞的個性並沒有擔誤到Sebastian的感情發展，反而更能引起對方的憐愛，因此在高中時期，Sebastian沒少收到來自各種男男女女的情書。不過在異性跟同性中都有極高人氣的他，並沒有跟誰有傳出緋聞，只是跟各方都保持著交好的狀態。因此，Sebastian更獲得了多情的標籤。

其實並非是Sebastian有意到處收穫人心，只是他的害羞內向的個性，讓他常常在被表白的當下慣性逃跑，當他回過神來時，人家已經放棄對他的追求，改而把他當作朋友。這還他頗為失落。

到升高三前的那一個暑假，受到母親跟繼父的鼓勵，終於鼓起勇氣報名了Stagedoor Manor，一個專門讓對表演有興趣的青少年學習有用的技巧，並且有機會參與大型舞台劇表演的夏令營。

同時，這次夏令營的經歷除了令Sebastian對將來的發展立下決心外，更帶給他一段終生難忘的記憶。

*

在夏令營中，Sebastian第一次大膽地在眾人面前大聲朗讀台詞，第一次跟一群同樣喜歡表演的人一起討論自身演技，第一次站在台上演出。這一系列的經歷讓Sebastian深深感受到演員這一職業的魅力，與此同時，他還認識了一個極具天份的人，Chris Evans。一個從波士頓來的少年，高大且英俊，金棕色的短髮，海藍色的眼睛，整個人就像是從神話中步出的太陽神。而且為人風趣幽默，理所當然地受歡迎。神奇的是，開朗英俊的Chris在一眾女生的包圍中，反而對站在一旁的Sebastian更有興趣，不停找話題聊天，最後終於成功跟Sebastian成為朋友，這樣Sebastian感到不可思義和受寵若驚。

兩人在夏令營中曾討論過將來的職業發展，Chris想要先從演員開始，到最後能成為一名出色的導演，這讓Sebastian對他的好感又上升了一點。Sebastian並沒有太大的想法，他只想能盡情的表演，飾演一個又一個不同的有趣角色，享受演出的過程。

在一次又一次的練習過程讓Chris跟Sebastian更進一步的瞭解對方，他的藍眼睛時常充滿著活力與溫柔，總讓Sebastian情不自禁地被吸引，想一直被這雙眼睛關注著，想成為這雙眼睛的焦點。這念頭使Sebastian不自覺地留意Chris的一舉一動，不管時在排練或休息時，他總是用那雙好看的灰綠色眼睛追逐著波士頓少年的身影。那眼神中充滿著當事人也不知道的深情，也許他已經愛上了這陽光般的少年。

對的，他早已愛上了這個人群中耀眼的過份的人了。在一次目睹別組女生向Chris表白的時候，Sebastian帶著酸澀的心情想著。

在明白自己心意後的Sebastian開始有意無意地從Chris身邊逃離，他對我只是出於朋友間的關心罷了，當他再一次拒絕Chris的午餐邀請，一個人躲到無人處，在遠處看著與朋友一起愉快聊天的Chris，暗暗安慰自己，希望能就此打住那股止不住的醋意。明明是自己拒絕他的，都是自己在作，憑什麼吃醋。當Sebastian想到這點，不禁紅了眼眶，心中泛起一陣的苦澀。低下頭獨自在哪悲天憫人的他，沒有注意到那個讓他心心念念地人已經走到面前。

「Sebby？」

對，那個人自從知道他有這一個可愛的過份的小名後，便整天把這名字掛在嘴邊，讓Sebastian從了在他清激的眼睛中沉淪後，發現自己又迷戀上他的聲音，希望能聽到他對自己說話，希望能聽到來自他更動情地叫喚著他的名字。當這個想法又一次出現在Sebastian的腦海中時，讓前段時間夢見的，極其害羞的夢境內容悄悄地浮現。這令Sebastian的臉不自覺地染上了幾分羞澀的紅潤。

一隻筋骨分明的大手在眼前不停搖晃，終於把神遊的人喚醒。當Sebastian發現剛剛回想的夢境裏另一個男主出現在自己眼前，臉上掛著擔憂的表情，手貼上他的額頭，「你還好嗎？是感冒了嗎？」Chris擔憂問著，口中還不停嘟嚷著些聽不清的話。

才剛回過神來的Sebastian被Chris突然做出的肌膚接觸再次嚇到愣住，瞪大眼睛看著眼睛突然出現的秘密暗戀對像。Chris看著眼前因瞪大眼睛而顯得更無辜的男孩，好笑又擔心地看著他。

「Sebby？你還好嗎？」Chris再次出聲詢問，低頭看著眼前這個只比自己矮一點點的男孩，鼻尖似乎聞到一絲約隱約現的奶香味，甜甜的，就像眼前的小孩。

「沒，沒事。我沒事。」Sebastian小聲回答，聲音弱的像個孩子。

「你剛吃過奶糖嗎？」Chris滿腦子回味著剛那微弱卻誘人的甜味，突然發問。

「啊？」一個莫名出現的問題再次讓Sebastian愣住，傻傻地看著Chris。

看著眼前這個被自己一時犯傻的問題嚇到的男孩，Chris忍不住伸手摸了那頭棕色卷髮，手感還滿不錯，軟軟的，跟頭髮主人的形象很是般配。眼前的男孩更加驚訝，那線條優美的紅唇微微張開，表情更加傻了，可嘴唇上紅潤的光澤跟臉上的紅暈在Chris眼中，使Sebastian變得更為動人。手指不受控般點上了那唇，大姆指著迷般輕輕撫摸著那豐滿的下唇。

Chris這大膽行徑再次震驚到尚未回神的Sebastian，這次順利地讓Sebastian的臉瞬間漲紅。他一把拉下那堂突的手，快速跑回房間。突然著魔似的Chris也在這一瞬間回過神，他看著自己的手指，默默地臉紅了。他抬頭看向男孩奔走的方向，心中似乎有一絲異樣的情愫圍繞著。

TBC


End file.
